Captain Swan One Shots
by sparklycookies18
Summary: Just a collection of one shots and songfics that I come up with.
1. Lips of an Angel

**So genius here decided that I would write one shots for OUAT, mainly Captain Swan XD. Some will be song fics and others will be whatever pops into my head. I hope you and enjoy. **

**WARNING!**

**If you cry easily then I suggest you grab the tissues now. You were warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lips of an Angel <span>**

I was lying wide awake in bed with my girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside me. Although I was tired, I just couldn't go to sleep. Taking a glance at the clock I saw that it was 1am. I thought I was the only one awake but my cellphone vibrating on the bedside table told me otherwise. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered, so I wouldn't wake her up.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Killian?" an angelic voice said from the other end.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" I breathed as I got out of bed and made my way to the other room.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said again.

"It's kinda hard to talk right now," I told her softly.

"Oh," she sighed. "Does she know you're talking to me?" she asks after a brief pause.

"No, I don't think she has a clue. She's in the other room asleep."

"Oh," she breathed.

My mind told me to not say what I was thinking but I had no control. "Sometimes I wish it was you."

"You do?" her voice breaks, as well as her heart. "So do I."

It was quiet for a few heartbeats when she spoke again. "I've been dreaming about you," she whispers.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I could hear the smile in her whisper.

"I've been dreaming about you too," I confessed. "Does he know you're talking to me? I don't want you to face any trouble with him."

"No, he doesn't know. He's...out."

"You know it's really good to hear from you," I tell her. I didn't mention that I loved hearing her say my name as well.

"I've been missing you a lot lately. I just thought," she paused. "I just thought that I could call you."

"Good thing you did," I chuckled. "I've missed you too."

"You know," she chuckles but I could hear the hurt in her voice, "Things should have been different between us. I guess fate was a real funny way of doing things."

I was speechless. She said the words that I was thinking. She was right, though. Things should have been different. "I know," I finally tell her. "Sometimes I wonder if I could do it all over again."

"Would you though?" she asks.

"Yes," I breathed.

I could tell she was holding back the tears but after my answer she started to cry. Her crying broke me as it did before. I had swore that never hurt again but I broke that promise tonight. "I'm sorry," I breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"I...I got to go," she sniffs. "It's was...nice talking to you."

"Hey," I tried to keep her on the line, tried to keep her with me.

"Goodbye, Killian," she sobs and then the line went dead.

"Goodbye...Emma," I say to a dead phone.


	2. Last Kiss

**Alright here is another songfic. This is one is based off Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Anyway I promise the next one shot will be more happy. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last Kiss<span>**

It seemed like yesterday that I was in his arms, breathing in his scent. Dancing around like fools to whatever was playing on the radio. His snarky comments and sexy smirk were all that I needed to melt in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>"What would you say if I told you I wanted to marry you, love?" he asked. <em>

_His question stunned me. "You what?" I asked in shock. _

_"I want to marry you, Emma Swan. You have made me the man I am now," he smiles and stopped dancing. "You are my rock, my heart, my whole being. I love you so much that I want to be with you forever." _

_"Oh sweetie. I don't know what to say." _

_"Say you'll marry me," he chuckled. _

_"Oh I do. I do, I do, I do," I squealed with excitement. _

_"I would save the 'I do's' for later, love," he smirks. _

* * *

><p>I was the happiest person that night. I know it may sound corny but I was alone until he came along. I was his everything and he was mine, two lonely people becoming one.<p>

My happiness grew when he asked my father for his blessing. He was so nervous that he made me love him even more.

* * *

><p><em>"Sweetie," I chuckled, "You need to relax. He's just my dad." <em>

_"He's also the man who can end my life," he stated matter of factly. "But I can do this for you, for us." _

_He and my dad talked for a few minutes before he brought our engagement into the conversation. "Mr. Nolan," he said with a clearing of his throat, "I came here to ask you for your blessing." _

_"My blessing?" dad asked confused. _

_"I have asked Emma to marry me sir." _

_"I see," my dad mused. I could tell that the poor soul was shaking in his boots. My dad had the tendency to make him nervous. "Well son you do make her happy," he stated. "So I guess there is no point in me saying no." _

_"Dad?" I asked with a smile. _

_"You two have my blessing," dad said with a smile. "Just take care of her will you?" _

_"With my life sir," he smiled as she wrapped his arms around me. _

* * *

><p>If only I could back to that day, back to the day when I was my most happiest. I was smiling almost every day and I just in bliss. I was marrying the man I loved. I was going to be happy and I was excited.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Love, I need to go out for a while," he says. <em>

_"Where are you going?" I asked curiously. _

_"I just need to go pick up something. I will be right back," he said with a smile. _

_He leaned down on the couch, where I was currently occupying space, and kissed me. "I will see you soon." _

* * *

><p>Little did I know that "See you soon" meant "See you never." Now all I do is mope and pout every day. I am not the happy girl I was when he was here. I am not happy anymore.<p>

My family and friends grew worried about me. They tried everything in the book to get me back to myself but it hasn't happened. After a while try just have up and let me "heal on her own," which I was grateful for. All I wanted was to be alone since I couldn't be with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey. It's me," I say to the ground. "Finally right?"<p>

This was the first day since his funeral that I visited his grave. When I found out that he was picking up my wedding ring the night he died, I couldn't look at myself. Apparently he was driving home when a drunk crashed into head on. He died on the scene and took my soul with him. The only thing that I could remember about us was our last kiss.

"I miss you," I whispered as I sat down on the ground. "I wish you were still here with me."

I wish that every day. I want to turn back time but I know that it's not possible. "I love you," I tell him. "I love you so much, Killian Jones. I will never forget our last kiss."


	3. First Date

**Alright this is not my best. I have no idea what happened buy I still hope you enjoy. This is going to be part 1 of 5 one shots based on Captain Swan's love journey. Next one will be the proposal ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Date <span>**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. What was I thinking when I said yes? Oh yeah, that he looked damn sexy in modern day clothing. Stop it, Emma. Focus. You're about to go on a date with Captain Hook. I'm about to go on a date with Captain Hook, that doesn't sound insane at all. No, not a bit.

_Ding dong _

Speaking of the sexy pirate.

Smoothing out my dress, I walked over and opened the door. I should have mentally prepared myself because goodness gracious. Standing in a pair of black, dress pants and a dark, maroon dress shirt was Captain Hook, I mean Killian Jones, himself. "Hello, love," he greeted in a husky voice.

"Hello, Killian," I replied in a whisper.

"You look stunning, lass," he smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I shrugged. "Umm should we go?"

"Of course. After all I do have a romantic night planned for us."

"You do?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Don't act so surprised, love," he chuckles. "I can be a romantic man when I choose to." He grabbed my hand and started to lead me out the door, "Shall we?"

"Umm yes," I stuttered.

* * *

><p>"Granny's? Really?"<p>

"It's the finest establishment in Storybrooke."

"Alright then," I drag out the syllables as he open the door and we both walk in.

"Hiya Emma," Ruby greeted once the door was closed. "Right this way, your table is ready."

"Our table?"

"I had reserved a table for us," Killian smiled. "That is what most men do in this time, don't they?"

"How do you know that?" I asked as we sat down.

"Let's just say that I am quick study, love," he smirks. "Wine?"

"No rum?" I ask sarcastically.

"This is a formal occasion, love. Rum is not a formal beverage for dinner."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hook?" I tease him.

"I thought I was Killian, love. Besides I did say that I could be a romantic."

Ruby had come back with two plates of; I can't believe it, grilled cheese sandwiches. "Grilled cheese?" I asked with a chuckle.

"It is your favorite meal."

"You are so-"

"Romantic?" he smirked.

"Sure, romantic," I chuckle. "Should I expect any more surprises?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he teased.

* * *

><p>"Killian, I can honestly say that this is the most interesting first date I have ever been on."<p>

"I'll take that as a compliment," he smiles. "I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

"I did actually. Dinner was cheesy but in a good way. Our walk through town was nice. The company was not all that bad either."

He smiled and took my hand and kissed it. "Then I guess it's safe to assume that it would be alright to ask you on another date?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

I pretended to think. I wanted to tease him just a bit. "I guess so," I smirked.

"You are such a tease, love," he says huskily.

"And you are the perfect date," I smiled before he kissed me.

Best first date ever.


	4. Rum Lullaby

**So as I was in lecture the other night, this came into my head and I had to get it down. I was still listening to lecture of course, no worries XD**

**This is based off the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. Granted I made the title Rum Lullaby for obvious reasons. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the song Whiskey Lullaby. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rum Lullaby<span>**

They gathered around the two plots that were shaded by the old willow tree. A young mother's cheeks were glistening were fresh tears had escaped her eyes. Beside her, a boy no older than eleven cried silently as he leaned into his young grandfather's side. The young grandfather had tears cascading down his eyes as well and wrapped a protective arm around his depressed wife. Actually everyone around the grandparents and their grandchild did not have a dry eye since today was a very gloomy day.

Today the group would be saying goodbye to someone they all loved and cared about.

A mother. A daughter. A friend.

Little did the group know that somewhere far away, some would call "the great beyond," were two people, two lovers, who had finally found each other. The two embraced each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Although they both had been angry at one another, just seeing and embracing each other vanished that anger into oblivion.

The friends and family of the departed grew silent as the preacher stepped forward. "It is a mournful day when one has to lay a loved one to rest," he said solemnly and continued with his speech. The young mother was not paying any close attention to the preacher for all her focus was on the note she had found her in daughter's hand.

"I'll love him until I die."

The same note was found in a young man's hand when his friends found him dead one morning not long ago. Bystanders would not have understood what the note meant but those that new the pair well enough understood exactly what the note meant. "As we lay Emma Swan-Jones down to rest, we pray that she find peace and comfort. Who knows, maybe that peace will be with her husband, Killian Jones."

As slow as a turtle crawls, they brought the casket down into the freshly dug up plot. "Farewell Emma," the preacher said then added, "And rest in peace Killian." The mourners nodded with approval of the preacher's final words then one by one they felt the scene.

Once all the mourners had left the willow tree, though no one would witness what had happened, Emma and Killian stood together, side by side, by their respective headstones and found the peace they both needed, each other.


	5. Special Visitor

**AN: Well hello there everyone. I'm sorry I having updated in a while. Life is pretty hectic right now and this little ficlet happened while I was in class. nway this is part of the Captain Swan love journey. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Visitor<strong> 

"Killian. Killian? Hook?!" I practically screamed at my fiancé.

"Huh?" he mumbles.

"Are you okay?" I know that was a stupid question to ask given the news I just told him.

Killian and I were sitting on the couch and he looked as pale as a ghost. He was staring off into space, probably, until I finally got his attention. I wouldn't blame the way he was responding to the news; I probably would be reacting the same way. "Killian?" I called out to him again just to make sure I did have his attention.

"Are you positive, love?" he asks.

"Pretty positive," I snicker as I hand over the evidence.

Being from another realm, Killian was still trying to understand the ways of this realm. I could understand why he was looking at what I gave him in confusion. "What is this, love?" he asks in a stupor. "What does this image mean?"

I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. I moved myself closer to him so that our legs were practically on top of each other. "This," I started and grabbed the evidence from his hand, "is a pregnancy test. This is how we detect pregnancies in this realm. That image you see, is telling us that I am indeed pregnant."

He stays quiet for a moment or two until a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's appears on his face. He leans over and softly kisses me on my lips. "I take it you're happy?" I chuckle.

"Try elated," he laughs. "Oh love this is amazing." He loving placed his hand on my nonexient baby bump. "We are going to have a child."

"Yeah, we are," I smile at him. "Now we just need to tell-"

"Hi, mom."

"Henry," I grimaced as my eleven year old son walked in through the door. "Hi, Henry. How was school?"

"Good. Hi, Hook, I mean Killian," Henry greeted. "I thought you and grandpa were going to hang out today?"

"Grandma needed help with Eva," I answer for Killian. "Henry, we have something to tell you."

"What's up?" His floppy, brown hair bouncing up and down as he takes a sit right in between me and Killian.

I look over at Killian, whose grin has gone wider, if that's even possible. I shake my head and look back at Henry. "You know our little family is growing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're about to grown even more, kid," I smile at hime. "We are going to be having a special visitor coming soon."

Henry looks at me with confusion then turns to look at Killian, who was no help. He turns his gaze back to me and just stares at me. "Mom, I'm confused. Who's coming to visit?"

"Lad," Killian starts before I could even begin to speak. "How would feel about being an older brother?"

I could see the wheels working overtime in Henry's head. He had finally understood my clue. "No way," he smiles. "I'm going to be a big brother?"

"Yeah, kid, you are," I smile at him.

"Awesome!" He leans over and hugs me then moves down to my stomach. "Hey, kid," I couldn't help but chuckle at the endearment, "I'm your big brother."

Henry continued to talk to his little brother or sister as Killian and I watched him for the rest of the night.


	6. And then there were

**AN: Alright next in the Captain Swan love journey: the miracle of life. If you do not like to read about child birth then I would skip this. It's not graphic I promise. It does, however, show, how Killian is Emma's rock. Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>And then there were...<strong>

"Emma? Emma!" David yelled as he walked into the police station. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Someone wants to make an appearance," Emma grimaced as she tried to get up from the floor. "Yow! That one really hurt."

"What are you doing here in the first place? I thought we told you to stay at home," he chastised as he helped her up.

"I was at home then I remembered I had to do some paper work and well here I am," she smiled.

David just shook his head. "I'm going to call Killian and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"No, not the hospital," Emma all but screamed in her father's ear. "I already told Mary Margret, mom, and Killian that I'm doing this at home. Oh gosh! I forgot how painful these were."

"Wait, you're going to do this at home?" David asked in a stupor. "Is that even safe?"

"Perfectly," Emma hissed as the contraction passed. "Now can you take me there. I want to at least be comfortable."

David shrugged his shoulders and helped his daughter into the truck. He called both his wife and Killian as he drove to a small cottage in the woods that his daughter and his son-in-law occupied.

* * *

><p>"Emma? Love?" Killian called out as he walked through the door.<p>

"We're in the bedroom," his mother-in-law calls and he runs to find his wife.

As soon as he stepped foot through the threshold, Killian was greeted by his in-laws and his wife, who was doubled over in pain. "Oh love," he sighs in defeat, taking in the scene.

"Don't you, oh love, me you stupid pirate," Emma growled. "I'm in pain because you couldn't keep it in your pants! Oh damn this really hurts!"

"Don't worry, mate," David says as he walks over to Killian. "All women say things they don't mean when they're in labor."

"But she sounds very angry at me."

"Just help her with her breathing, let her squeeze your hand when she needs to, and most of all just be there for her," Mary Margret chimed in, trying to calm an anxious Killian down. "You're going to be a father real soon."

"I know," was all he answered nervously.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this anymore," Emma sobbed as another contraction came and went.<p>

"Yes, you can Emma," her mother encouraged as she dabbed a wet wash cloth across her forehead.

"No, I can't," Emma cried. "I can't."

The digital clock in the bedroom read 2:45am. Emma had been in labor for 18 hours and she was to the point of extreme exhaustion. She had gotten into the birthing tub an hour ago and had some relief but not enough. Killian had joined her to try and ease some pain but that didn't to work either.

Emma laid against Killian, defeated and exhausted. Tears of frustration were streaming down her cheeks and she whimpered in utter defeat.

Killian grabbed a wash cloth Mary Margret had handed over to him and gently dabbed it across his wife's head. He laid a kiss on her temple and whispered into her ear, "Come on, love, you've gone this far. You can do this."

"I can't," Emma cried.

"Emma you're right there. The baby is ready," her mother encourages.

"No! No, I can't do it," Emma cried again.

"Yes, you can love," Killian whispered into her ear. "You are so strong, love. If I could I would take your place."

"You should," Emma whined making Killian chuckle.

"But I can't love. You're doing so beautifully. Now you can do this. You can bring our child into the world."

"I can't," Emma whimpered as her head lolled from side to side.

"Yes, you can," Killian said sternly but more encouraging. "I'm right here behind you through the whole thing love."

Emma whimpered but then adjusted herself against Killian until she was comfortable. "I'm ready," she said through a sob.

"Alright, when you feel it just push," Mary Margret instructed her daughter. Emma nodded and let her body take over.

It only took a few moments until Emma began to push. Killian squeezed Emma's hand in encouragement which in turn she squeezed back in pain but also acknowledgment. Mary Margret cheered and rooted for her daughter as she watched a miracle.

To Emma it felt like an eternity when in reality it was only a few minutes of her pushing. Finally all the pain subsided and there was a moment of silence until a little cry filled the room. "Well hello there little one," Mary Margret greets the new addition to the family. "Welcome to the world."

Emma relaxed into Killian as her mother handed over her new baby. She cried as she cradled her baby in her arms. Killian wrapped his arms around his wife and new child then kissed Emma on her temple. "What is it?" he asks quietly.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Snow smiled as she quickly left the room to find her husband.

Both Emma and Killian took a peek and were elated. "It's a..."

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad?" Henry called out as soon as he walked through the front door.<p>

"Lad," Killian scolded his stepson. "There's no need to yell. We're here."

"Sorry," Henry grimaced. "Is it here? Is the baby here?"

"Follow me," Killian smiled as he led his stepson to the bedroom, that was now rid of the evidence of the miracle event. Emma was in bed, now awake thanks to her son, sitting and smiling. "I thought you were napping love?"

"I was until a certain someone showed up," she teased. "Hey kid."

"Hi mom," Henry greeted his mother with a hug and kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Really tired, kid," Emma chuckles. "But I'm glad you're here. We have someone we want you to meet."

"What is it? A boy or a girl?" Henry asks as Killian picked up the bundle from the bassinet on the other side of the bed.

"Sit down, lad, and you'll find out," Killian chuckled.

Henry climbed on to the bed next to his mom and held his arms out. "I'm ready," he says.

Killian chuckled and placed the new baby in Henry's arms. "Henry...meet Myanna Rose," Killian introduces the new baby to her big brother. "Your baby sister."

"Sister?" Henry asks surprised. "Cool!"

"Gentle, Henry," both parents chastised the teen.

"Sorry. Hey Myanna, I'm Henry and I'm your big brother. I promise to take care of you forever."

Killian and Emma watched as brother and sister bonded for the first time. And now their family of three turned into a family of four.


	7. Chocolate Bunnies

**AN: Well since yesterday was Easter, I thought about Killian dressed as an Easter bunny. So this is the result of my imagination. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chocolate Bunnies<span> **

Killian looked at the white, fluffy thing in front of him in confusion. Using his pointer finger and thumb he picked up the thing as if it would bite him. "Uhh love?" he called out. "Love?"

"Yes," Emma, his wife, sing-songed as she walked into their bedroom.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this...this costume?" Killian asks.

"Because today is Easter," Emma stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Killian mused as if he understood. "But why am I dressing as a rabbit?"

"Because you're the Easter bunny and you're doing it for the kids."

"Your traditions in this realm are so bizarre love," Killian says as he shakes his head.

"Maybe a little," she smirks. "Now hurry up! They are going to be here soon."

* * *

><p>"Emmie, where's de bunny?" Eva, Emma's three year old sister, asks as she throws herself into Emma's arms.<p>

"He should be here soon, Eva," she tells the anxious toddler. "In fact, I think I hear something."

That was Killian's cue to come out of the bedroom. Dressed from head to toe in a white bunny suit, Killian walked down the stairs and into the living room. Emma could tell that Killian was not having it with being in the costume but recently he would do anything for the kids. Emma turned to look at her sister and saw her little eyes shine when she saw the "Easter bunny."

"Emmie, bunny," Eva tells her older sister in delight.

"I know," Emma chuckles. "Wanna go say hi?"

"Yeah."

Emma walked over to the "Easter bunny" with Eva still in her arms. "Hello there, Mr. Easter bunny."

"Well look what we have here. Two very pretty girls," Killian says in a deep voice. "What is your name?" he asks Eva.

"Eva," the toddler answers.

"Well hello there, Eva. Would you like to sit with me?"

"'Kay."

Killian took Eva and sat down on the couch. Snow took that moment to take a picture while Emma just watched from a far. She couldn't help but smile. Killian was so good with Eva, so gentle and friendly.

"And to think, that is going to be your little one soon," David says as he stands next to her and gently pats her rounded belly.

"Next year," Emma mused and she rubbed circles around her belly.

* * *

><p>"Killy, you misses the bunny," Eva exclaims when Killian walks into the room, sans his costume.<p>

"Well that's not fair," Killian pouted for the toddler's amusement. "Was he nice?"

"Uh-huh," the toddler nodded. "He gabe me this," she says showing off a chocolate rabbit.

"Well that was nice of him," Killian smiles then stands to stand next to his wife. "How's _our_ little bunny doing?" he coos as he rubs her stomach.

"She's fine," Emma smiles fondly. "It's crazy but I'm excited for next year."

"I am too," Killian smiles as he kisses her. "Maybe Mr. Easter bunny will make another appearance." Emma just smiled and kissed her husband again.


	8. This I Promise You

**AN: I was doing some homework and decided to listen to some '90s music and then this song came on and BOOM!(XD) this song fic happened. I just love it and I hope you will too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>This I Promise You<span> **

He found her sitting on the couch. He walked up to her and was planning to see a huge smile on her face instead he was greeted with a tear streaked face. Without asking a word he wrapped her in arms and cradled her like a child causing the blonde to cry harder.

"Oh, love," he cooed. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffed and tried to gain her voice. "They don't need me," she said through a sob.

"Who love?"

"Everyone," she cries. "David and Mary Margret have the new baby and Henry...Henry...," she choked, "Henry doesn't need me!"

"Oh, love," Killian chuckled. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is," she cried. "I'm back to being the pathetic little, lost girl."

"Oh, love," Killian said again.

"Is that all you have to say?" Emma asked annoyed.

"Love, you know everything you just said is not true. Your parents still love you and will always love you but now they have another child, which makes you a big sister. Their love for you grew as well as for you little sister. As for Henry, he's a young man now."

"Don't remind me," Emma grumbled.

"He's maturing into a fine young lad. Just because he's growing older doesn't mean he'll stop loving you. The lad will always need his mother."

"But Regina..."

"Doesn't matter in all this. Granted she did raise him but you brought him into the world. The love between you and Henry is different between the love he shares with Regina." Killian brought Emma into a hug and held her close. "I know the visions before you may cause you pain, and brings those nasty tears to your eyes but I will always be right here."

Emma pulled away to look Killian eye to eye. "Why?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because I love you, dear Swan," Killian smiled at her. "I want to be your strength when you're weak. I want to be your comfort when you're sad or hurt. I just want to take you in my arms since it is where you belong after all."

"Killian..."

"And I promise you I mean every word. I love you, Swan," Killian declared as he gently kissed her on her lips.

Emma felt relief, and love. She deepened the kiss until they both broke away breathless. "Do you really?" she asks and she knew he didn't need clarification.

"Of course," he smiled. "This I promise you, my dear Swan."

"Good," she smiled as she crushed her lips back on to his.


	9. My Girl

**AN: So I thought you guys would enjoy a Daddy!Killy one shot. I really liked writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Inspired by the song _My Girl_ by The Temptations**

**I don't own anything just the storyline. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Girl<span> **

A cry echoed through the small loft. A tired father got up from bed and padded his way towards the crying. Opening the door to a very dark room, the father turned on a lamp that was near by the door. Sitting in a crib was his daughter, crying her tired, little eyes out.

"What's the matter, little lass?" he coos at the baby. "Everything is alright. Papa is here." He picks up the tiny, blonde, blue-eyed baby and cradled her in his arms. "Yeah, papa's right here."

The baby whimpered in his arms and clutched at his shirt. "How about if papa sings to you? How does that sound, princess?" The baby continued to whimper on her father arms so he took that as a yes.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
>When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.<br>I guess you'd say  
>What can make me feel this way?<br>My girl (my girl, my girl)  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).<em>

Little did the father know that his wife was watching him from the door. She had woken up not long after he did and was about to walk into the nursery when she heard him sing. She quickly hid behind the door and watched in awe as their little girl stopped crying as soon as her daddy started singing. The mother was even mesmerized herself from her husband's beautiful voice.

"There that's better," the father cooed at his daughter who was now sleeping soundly in his arms. "And just between you and me lass, you will always be my girl." The father kissed his baby girl on her forehead and placed her back in her crib.

Seeing that he was making his way back to their bedroom, the mother quickly walked back to the room and got into bed. Moment later she felt the bed dipped from the added weight and then her husband wrapping her in his arms. "Did you enjoy the song?" he whispered into her ear.

"What song?"

"I know you were there love."

"I was not."

"Oh you weren't?" he teased her.

"No but I thought I was your girl?"

The father laughed and maneuvered his wife to where she was looking right at him. "You're not my girl, love. You're my wife and my opposite. You are the piece of my heart that I will cherish until my dying day."

"You are such a sweet talker," she chuckled as she kissed him.

"That maybe so but you love me."

"Yes I do," she breathed as she cuddled into his body an fell asleep to him humming the same song he had sang to their daughter.


	10. Babysitting

**AN: Just some fluff featuring a very cute guest. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Babysitting<strong>

"Killian?" Emma called out to her husband.

"Yes, love?" her pirate answered as he walked into the other room.

"I have a surprise for you," the blonde teased.

"A surprise? What kind of-?"

"Mr. Hook!"

Killian was tackled to the ground by a small boy, Roland, who was laughing and smiling. "I'm taking you're the surprise?" he laughed.

"Regina and Robin were going out tonight and asked if we could watch him for a few hours," the blonde chuckled. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, love," the pirate chuckled as he got both Roland and himself off the floor. "Besides," he said as he made his way over to his wife, "we're going to need some practice."

Emma smiled as she rubbed circles on her protruding belly. "Yeah, we are. So Roland what do you want to do?"

The little boy pretended to think before he shouted, "Ice cream!"

"You want to go get ice cream?"

"Yeah! Ice cream, ice cream!" the little boy chanted.

"I totally agree with him," Henry said as he walked into the loft. "Ice cream, ice cream!" the teen chanted along with the toddler.

"Henry, you're not helping," Emma groaned.

"I wouldn't mind a sweet treat myself," Hook smirked.

"You're not helping either," Emma punched her husband in the arm. "Alright, alright," Emma said to get the boys' attention. "How about we get dinner at Granny's then we can get ice cream."

"Yay!" Roland shouted. "Ice cream, ice cream," he continued to chant.

* * *

><p>"Roland."<p>

"No!"

"Come on buddy, please," Emma begged.

"No!" the toddler yelled.

Emma sighed and crossed her arms on the table and hung her head in defeat. "I'm about ready to accept defeat," she mumbled into her hands.

"How about if I give a try?" Killian mused as he rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"Be my guest," his wife offered as she started to eat from her plate.

"Come on lad, you need to finish your vegetables."

"No! I hate vegetables!" the toddler exclaimed. "They're nasty."

"But they make you grow big and strong. Don't you want to be strong?"

"Like papa?"

"Yes, just like you're papa," Killian smiled.

Roland squirmed in his seat then gingerly picked up his fork and speared a piece of broccoli. The toddler hesitated for a while until he placed the piece in his mouth and started chewing. "See? Now was that so bad?" Killian asked the toddler when he was done chewing.

"Nuh uh," Roland smiled then continued to finish eating.

Killian turned to his wife and smirked. She rolled her eyes, "Lucky shot."

* * *

><p>"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream," both Roland and Henry chanted as they walked into the shop.<p>

"Hard to tell who's the toddler," Emma chuckled as she and Killian walked up to the display case.

"Can I have chocolate, Emma?" Roland asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure, buddy."

"Make mine a double scoop sundae with hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts, and cherry," Henry beamed at his mother.

"Someone's got a sweet tooth," Emma chuckled. "I think I want the same but with cookies and cream ice cream."

"Look who's talking," Henry laughed.

"Hey, I'm feeding for two, thank you very much."

"Lad, don't taunt your mother," Killian chastised his stepson.

"Sorry mom." The teen grabbed his ice cream and took Roland outside to wait for the other two.

"I think we did a pretty good job tonight, don't you?" Emma asked her husband.

"I think it's safe we are perfectly capable of taking care of a child," Killian smiled down at his wife.

Emma smiled back and rubbed more circles on her belly. "Only a few more weeks," she beams.


	11. Stay

**AN: Song ficlet based on _Stay Stay Stay_ by Taylor Swift. I thought the song was perfect for CS. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stay<span>**

I could hear his footfalls as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning," he grumbled.

"Morning," I replied back.

It was awkward for a moment or two until I broke the silence between us. "We should probably talk about what happened last night."

"You think so?" he asks.

"I read somewhere that you should never leave a fight unresolved," I shrugged.

"Okay then," he spoke each word slowly and walked out of the room. I was about to yell and scream at him for walking away when he walked back into the room wearing a football helmet. "I'm ready," he says confidently.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "Why are you wearing that?" I asked through bouts of giggles.

"For protection, at least that's what the lad told me it was for," he shrugged.

"Yeah, if you were playing football," I chuckled as I walk over to him and took off the helmet from his head.

"Just trying to protect myself from your wrath love."

I shook my head then planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you, too," he murmured back. "And I'm sorry."

"You better be," I smirked at him, trying to wiggle free off his hug.

"Swan," he chastised causing another bout giggles to escape my mouth.

"Okay, I'm sorry too." I pecked him one last time and started to tow him towards the kitchen. "Help me with breakfast?"

"Of course," he smiled.


	12. The Colorful Remedy

**AN: Alright I think we all know the little joke with Killian and jello so this one shot is pretty self explainatory. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Colorful Remedy<strong>

It was a bright and beautiful day in Storybrooke. It was beginning to look like spring and the residents of the small town were enjoying the weather. Well, almost everyone.

Emma Swan was usually the vision of health. Never once had she gotten sick until today. She was in bed with the blankets wrapped all around her, even though it was pretty warm in the loft.

"Swan," an accented voice called out from the front door. "Love, you must come outside. It is such a..."

"Killian," she groaned. "Not now."

"Love, what's wrong? You look like Mr. Smee after one too many pints of rum."

"That actually sounds better than this damn cold. God I feel like hell," Emma moaned.

"My poor Swan," Killian cooed.

"I would smack you if my head wasn't throbbing. Don't patronize me."

"I wouldn't do such a thing. I am honestly concerned about your well being," Killian said. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," Emma grumbled. "All I want is some sleep and maybe a hammer."

"I am not going to ask what the hammer is for but I shall let you rest." Killian got up from his spot on the bed and made his way out if the room.

It pained Killian to see his Emma in that condition. It made him feel useless since he was not sure as to how to make her feel better.

"I've got it," he finally exclaims to himself after a while. He begins to search the loft for the one thing he knew that might help Emma. To no avail, Killian sulked in a chair having not found what he was searching for. That didn't stop him, however, since he texted Henry, which was still new to him, and asked him to bring supplies.

* * *

><p>"So why exactly are we making Jello?" Henry asks as soon as he walked into the loft.<p>

"Because your mother is sick," Killian explained as he emptied out Henry's grocery bags.

"And she wants jello?" the teen asked confused.

"No. Just trust me, lad, I know what I'm doing," Killian smiled.

"Of course you do," Henry snorted.

* * *

><p>Although she still felt awful, Emma woke up from her nap feeling a bit better. "Ah, just in time," she heard Killian say from the door. "Feeling better love?"<p>

"Not really but that nap did help some," Emma answered.

"Any chance you are hungry?"

"A little."

"Well I was going to serve you anyway," Killian smirked as he walked over to the bed with a tray. "Need to keep your body nourished."

Emma looked down at the tray and laughed. "Jello?"

"And other foods that I am almost certain help people get better in this realm."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. Killian had brought her the one food she had gave him to eat while he was in the hospital. She had joked that it had medicinal properties. "You remembered?" she chuckled.

"Of course. Now eat up," her pirate smiled as he fed her a spoonful of jello.


	13. Surprise Birthday

**AN: Based on a prompt given to me on tumblr by mags-love4ever. If you have a prompt that you would like to see, let me know on here or on tumblr (oncecaptainswan15). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Surprise Birthday<span> **

"How could I forget Killian's birthday? God, I can be such a bitch sometimes," Emma grumbled. "God, I hate myself."

"Oh sweetie," Snow cooed as she stroked Emma's hair. "It's an honest mistake."

"Did you ever forget dad's birthday?"

"Well...no."

"Then it's not a mistake," Emma huffed. "What am I going to do?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Maybe dinner at Granny's?" Snow suggested.

"Oh yeah and maybe invite the whole town while I'm at it," Emma says sarcastically. "Wait a minute, that's it!"

"What it?" Snow asks confused.

"I'll throw Killian a party at Granny's and invite the town. Duh Emma," the blonde smacks her palm against her forehead.

"Sweetie, this is kinda last minute," Snow mused. "I'm not sure if anybody can make it."

But somehow Emma got everyone to attend. The dwarves, Whale, even Regina had made it. Even though Killian had a rough start, the good people of Storybrooke made it an effort to celebrate his birthday.

"If Miss Swan was the one who wanted all of us here, then why haven't I've seen her," Regina complained to Snow.

"It's a surprise party, Regina," Snow explained to the former queen. "Emma just texted David that she's on her way with Killian. In fact everyone get ready!" Snow yelled at the other guests as they turn off the lights in the diner.

Around the corner, Emma was snuggled up against Killian's side. This wasn't usually like Emma but Killian didn't mind. He was enjoying it actually. "I thought the lad would be joining us for dinner?" he asks his blonde beauty.

"Henry decided to have dinner with Regina tonight," Emma lied. "Besides I would much rather have you all to myself."

They had rounded the corner and Killian noticed that the lights were off in Granny's. "Love, it seems that we might to prepare our own meal. The diner is closed," Killian says rather disappointedly.

"Maybe it's not," Emma smiled as she pulled her pirate along. Killian was rather confused but followed Emma into the diner.

"Swan?"

"Surprise!" Killian was startled as the lights turned on and he was greeted with the many faces of Storybrooke. "Happy Birthday Killian," they cheered.

"Birthday? But...my birthday isn't until next month," Killian said confused.

"It isn't even his birthday?" Regina says venomously. "Way to go Miss Swan."

"I could have sworn it was this month," Emma exclaimed. "Anyway it doesn't matter we are celebrating anyway."

"How come, love?" Killian asks as they make their way through the diner to a booth in the back.

"Because you never got to celebrate your birthday while you were in Neverland. And don't try to deny it, pirate," she said as she poked his chest playfully. "I heard you mention it to David once."

Killian leaned over and kisses Emma on the cheek, "Thank you, love."

"Always, pirate," Emma smiled as they enjoyed the rest of the party.


	14. Forever and a Day

**AN: Okay I'm sorry for the wait and the feels that are in this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you to reviewer Natalie(I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong) for letting me know that I posted chapter 10 again. This is the original chapter 14 **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Forever and a Day<strong>

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Emma took in a calming yet shaky breath. She thought she was alone until she heard someone gasp behind her. Before turning around she smiled at the reflection, "Do I really look that bad, kid?" she asked with a smile.

"You look really pretty mom," Henry smiled back at her as they walked into a hug. Henry wrapped his arms around his mother and squeezed her with as much love he could muster.

"Can you believe I'm getting married, kid?" Emma asked after she held Henry at arms length.

"I knew it would happen mom," her son smiled. "Everyone deserves a happy ending."

"Oh kid, you're going to make me cry," Emma chuckled through a sob. She brought Henry towards her again for another hug. "Are you okay with all of this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Henry asks as he breaks away from the hug. "I've seen the way you guys look at each other. It's the same way grandma and grandpa look at each other. I see love between you two and that's all I want for you, mom, love." Emma couldn't help the tears that had started to fall from her eyes. Her son was wise beyond his years and she loved him for that. "And even though I know you gave me up to give me my best chance but I know you love me too. I just want you to be happy mom, whoever it may be with."

"Oh Henry," Emma croaked. "I love you so much. No one can take the place that you have taken in my heart."

"I know," he smiled. They both embraced each other again for a few moments until a knock at the door separated them. "I think it's time to get this show on the road."

"I think so too," Emma smiled as she grabbed her bouquet.

Charming was waiting for them and smiled at Emma when he saw her. "You look beautiful, Emma," he told her as he took her other arm.

"Thanks dad," Emma smiled.

After a minute or two of waiting for their cue, Emma and her two boys made their way down the aisle. She could feel her body shaking with nerves and if it weren't for her father and son holding her, Emma thought she would have crumbled right there. She had been staring down at her bouquet until halfway down the aisle she looked up and she smiled. Waiting for her at the end of the aisle was her soon to be husband.

He looked handsome in his tux and he was smiled at her. Slowly but surely Emma could feel the nerves leaving her body and finally she was standing right in front of him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" she hears Archie ask.

"I do," Henry answers.

"And her mother and I do," Charming added as both he and Henry kissed Emma and made their way to their seats.

Archie started talking about love and marriage but Emma wasn't listening. She was entranced by the man, her fiancé, standing right in front of her. "Killian," Archie said with a smile, "would you like to say your vows?"

Killian Jones smiled as wide as his face would allow then started speaking to his wife, as if they were the only two people on Earth. "Emma, the first day I met you I knew there was something amazing about you. Of course you had a knife against my throat," that earned him a chuckle from the beauty in front of him, "but as we were climbing up that beanstalk I knew we had a connection. My whole life and being was about revenge and anger until I met you. Now I vow to love, honor, cherish, and protect you with every fiber of my being. They say that a pirate is not worthy of love but you have shown me other wise and I love you for that."

"Emma," Archie says as Emma takes in a calming breath.

"Killian, I stand before you today in front of our family and friends to show my love for you. I have always been a lost girl, looking for love and then I found you. You are amazing in everything that you do for me, for us, and even for my family. You say that you're not worth of love but I'm standing before you today to remind that you are, we are. I love you and I will always love you."

"May I have the rings please?" Archie asks. Both Emma and Killian turned towards Henry, who was in charge of the rings. Emma kissed her son's cheek while Killian patted him on the shoulder.

"As you both place your rings on each other's fingers, remember that this is a promise to yourself and to each other. Love one another and protect one another until your passing days," Archie says as the couple slid each ring on the others finger. "Do you Killian Jones take Emma Swan to your lawfully wedded wife?" Archie asks.

"I do," Killian smiles.

"And do you Emma Swan take Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Emma answers thickly.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Killian," Archie chuckled.

Killian brought Emma closer to him and brought their lips together. Emma could feel passion and lust yet the kiss was gentle. She was so into the kiss that she forgot that there were others around until she heard chuckles around her. She gently pushed herself away and smiled at her husband. "Later," she whispered.

"Of course, Mrs. Jones," Killian chuckled as they both walked down the aisle as husband and wife.


	15. You'll Be in My Heart

**AN: I personally belive the song You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Colins describes Killian to a T. Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>You'll Be in My Heart<strong>

Killian was known as many things. A pirate. A scoundrel. A villain. But what most don't know about him is that he is a lover. He loves with his whole heart and with his whole being.

* * *

><p>He had found his Emma crying one night when he came home. Without saying a word he brought her into his arms, like a child, and gently rocked her. Her sobs turned into whimpers then stopped completely. He did not ask what wrong just held her and let her know he loved her. That's all Emma really needed, his love.<p>

Then a few years after he and Emma became husband and wife, they welcomed a baby girl into their family. Rosalie Eva was the center of both her mother and her father's eye but everyone saw that Killian was wrapped around Rosalie's tiny finger. He watched as his wife slept peacefully after a grueling 18 hour labor and delivery. He couldn't help but smile at her as she slept. She was beautiful even when she looked at her worse. He looked down at his daughter and smile wider. He was a father.

The nurse had placed his daughter in the crook of his arm with his hook cradling her bottom. To Killian, Rosalie was as fragile as a glass vase. He was afraid that if he dropped her she would break into a million pieces. Both the nurses and Emma assured him that she wouldn't break apart. After holding her for quite some time, Killian was comfortable with holding his daughter.

He had reached down and stroked her tiny hand which caused Rosalie to wrap her fingers around his. "For such a small little one, you sure do have a strong grip," he chuckled as he gently moved her hand back and forth. "I'm going to make you a promise, lass, and that promise is I will always love and care for you and your mother no matter the circumstance." He sealed his promise with a kiss to her forehead and continued to stare at her.

If his crew, or even worse Blackbeard, had over heard him, he would have been ashamed back in the day. How could ruthless, vengeful Captain Hook become such a softy? But as for now Killian Jones didn't give a damn about people thought about him. He was a liver and he was damn proud of it.


	16. First Day

**AN: This turned out longer than I expected but I think it's cute. What do you think?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>First Day<strong>  
>Emma groaned as her alarm clock noisily told her that it was time to get up. She shut it off then grumpily got out of bed causing another groan to escape from the bed. The groan, however, did not come from her but from a sleeping pirate next to her. "Swan, it is much too early to be awake," he groaned sleepily.<p>

"Trust me I wouldn't even be awake but today is the big day," she informs him. "You need to get up and start making breakfast while I take a quick shower."

"Five more minutes?" he whines and covers his face with the sheets. Emma rolled her eyes and hastily pulled the sheets off of the bed and away from Killian. "Bad form, Swan, bad form," he winced.

"Yeah, yeah, get up pirate or the next thing that I do to will be dumping a bucket of cold water on you."

"Real bad form, Swan," Killian grumbles as he got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

After Emma got out of the shower and got dressed, she made her way around the small house to Henry's room. She opened the door and turned the lights on. "Up and at it, kid," she says as she gently shakes Henry awake. "Come on, time to get up or do I need to get the bucket?"

"I'm up, I'm up," Henry says sleepily and yawns for good measure.

"Good, you're way easier than Killian," Emma laughs and she walks out of the room and makes her way to another room. Just as before she opened the door and turned on the lights but instead of shaking her daughter, Lena, awake she rubbed her nose against the four year old's face. "Lena bug," she sing songed, "Time to get up sweetie."

"Mommy?" the four year old calls out sleepily.

"Morning, sweetie," Emma smiled at her daughter when she saw her little eyes focus on her. "It's time to get ready. You have a big day ahead of you."

As if Emma said the magic word, Lena jumped out of bed and made a beeline to her closet. Emma couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her four year old scramble to get her clothes. "Mommy, I need help," she whined and Emma happily helped her daughter get dressed. As soon as she had her shoes on Lena ran down the kitchen and into her father's legs. "Morning, papa," she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, lass," Killian chuckled as he scooped her up into his arms. "You look really happy this morning."

"I am happy," the four year old announced. "Wanna know why?" she asks as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"I start school today," she cheered.

"That's right," Killian faked being shocked at his daughter's announcement. "Today is your first day of pre-k."

"Come on, papa," Lena whined as she wiggled around in her father's arms. "We have to go to school."

"Not yet, Lena bug," her mother chuckles as she takes the little girl from her father. "You need to eat breakfast first then we'll go to school."

"Oh, okay," Lena sighed as her mother placed her in a chair at the table.

* * *

><p>"This is my school?" Lena asked in wonder as she and her parents walked up to the building.<p>

"Yes, sweetie," Emma chuckled.

"It's big," Lena awed.

"Don't worry, Lena. You'll learn to like it," Henry smiles as he tells his sister. "And besides I am just a building down from you if you ever need anything."

"Alright, kid, Killian and I are going to go drop Lena off and we'll see you after school," Emma says as she hugs her son.

"Bye Henry," Lena squeaked as she watched her big brother walk away.

"Bye Lena Bug," Henry yelled back and continued on his way.

With a hand in each of her parents' arms, Lena walked into her new school. She was nervous as any little kid would but what she didn't know was that her parents were nervous as well. This was a whole experience for the trio.

Once they reached Lena's class, the trio walked in and took in the scene. Kids were playing with a toy kitchen set in corner while others were coloring or drawing. A young woman walked over to the trio and smiled, "Good morning, I'm Miss Turner."

"Hello, I'm Emma and this is my husband Killian."

"Hello."

"And this is Lena."

"Well hello Lena," Miss Turner smiled down at the toddler.

"Hi," Lena says shyly. "This is my first day of school."

"I think it's pretty safe to say that it's everyone's first day," Miss Turner chuckles. "Don't worry she'll be fine," she tells the anxious parents. "I'll give you three some time to say goodbye."

Both Emma and Killian got down to Lena's level and smiled at her. "It's time, Lena bug," Emma smiled.

"Do you have to go?" the little girl asks in a small voice.

"Aye, lass, we do," Killian answered. "But both your mother and I will be here to pick you after school and then you can tell all about your day."

"Okay," the little girl mumbles. She runs into both of her parents arms and hugs them tight. "I love you mommy and papa."

"We love you too, Lena bug," the couple said at the time then let go of their daughter.

Later outside of the classroom, Emma leaned into Killian's side and sighed, "She's a big girl now."

"That she is love, that she is," Killian smiled at the thought of his little Lena bug facing the world on her own. And boy, was she going to be a fighter.


	17. Costumes

**AN: Since Halloween is around the corner, I thought this was perfect :D I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Costumes <span>**

Emma had just put dinner on the table when she heard the front door open and close. _Just in the nick of time_, she giggles to herself. She turned to face her guest and smiled. "I was starting to worry about you."

She noticed that he looked puzzled and confused. "What's wrong, Killian?"

"Nothing, love," he lies.

"You know I know you're lying right?"

"Ah, yes, your superpower."

"So, what's wrong?" she asks again.

"What is Halloween, love?" he asks.

Emma tilted her head in confusion and just stared at Killian. "Why do you ask?"

"I was strolling around the square and I have seen many signs announcing this 'Halloween' and costumes. Some of the shops even have skeletons displayed on their windows. Now I am still not accustomed to your world's traditions love but I find that very barbaric."

Emma couldn't help but laugh as Killian ranted about Halloween. She could tell that he was getting upset. "Love, this isn't funny," he growled. "I need to know what in the bloody hell Halloween is."

"Okay, okay," Emma laughed. "Calm down, Mr. Cranky Pants, I'll tell you what Halloween is." Emma pulled Killian towards the table and began explaining all there is to know about Halloween.

"Those skeletons you saw were just decorations, they're not real," she explained after she had told Killian everything there is to know about Halloween.

"So let me see if I got this all sorted out. People buy costumes, as you say that's what they are called, and pretend to be someone else?"

"Just for that day," Emma clarifies his statement.

"Aye, just for that day. And the wee ones go and knock on peoples doors asking for candy?" Emma nodded and Killian continued on. "And some of these houses have decorations, as you called them, of skeletons, ghosts, and witches just for the entertainment?"

"Pretty much," Emma shrugged.

"This is the most bizarre holiday your world has, love," Killian exclaimed.

"Yeah, it kinda is but some people love it."

"Like the lad?"

"Yes, like Henry," Emma chuckled. Just then the teenager in question walked into the room. "Speak of the devil."

"What did I do?" Henry asked offended.

"Nothing, I was just explaining Halloween to Killian here."

"Oh good! Because I finally decided on what we should all dress up as for Ruby's Halloween party," the teen chuckled.

"I don't like that sound of that chuckle," Emma groaned.

* * *

><p>"Lad, must I really wear this?" Killian groaned.<p>

"Really?" Emma huffed. "You're complaining. Just look at me!"

Henry could help but double over in laughter. A week before the big Halloween party, Henry gathered everyone to discuss their Halloween costumes and boy was he enjoying it. Emma had been assigned to dress up as her mother but not the one she saw when she visited the past. Henry got her the adult size Disney Snow White costume. Emma huffed and puffed but ended up wearing it for Henry. She argued that it was only for that night. Killian on the other hand put up a fight about his costume.

A while back, Henry had made Killian watch Disney's Peter Pan, which was enjoyable in itself. Killian cursed out that the "wizards" got Peter Pan all wrong so Henry decided that Killian would dress up as Peter Pan, tights and all. "I would prefer the Captain Hook costume lad," Killian groaned.

"Oh just play along, Killian," Emma says as she links her arm through his. "It's only for tonight. Besides I think you look really cute."

"Bad form, Swan, bad form," Killian huffed.

* * *

><p>"I knew this was going to be awesome," Henry grinned proudly.<p>

"I'm just thankful that it's only for tonight," Regina grumbled as she fussed around with her hat.

"Dear, let it be," Robin smiled. "You look beautiful." As a cruel joke, Henry had decided that Regina was going to dress up the Wicked Witch, green face paint and all, and Robin would be one of her flying monkeys.

"At least you're not wearing a wig," David complained as he scratched said wig. "Now why do I have to be Captain Hook?"

"Because I said so," Henry smirked.

"What I am trying to understand is why the adults are dressed up in what you gave them and you guys," Emma gestured to Henry, Roland, and baby Neal, "are dressed up in 'normal' costumes," Emma said as she used air quotes around the word normal.

Henry had decided that he would dress up as a pirate, just not the ones you would see in the Enchanted Forest. Roland, who was busy fighting the "bad guys" was dressed up as Iron Man. Baby Neal, thanks to his mother, was dressed as a prince with a matching crown.

Henry turned to look at his uncle and Roland and shrugged, "Because all the good costumes were taken," he chuckled.

"Oh you're going to get it next year kid," Emma warned her son as he ran inside the diner.

"Remember love, it's only for tonight," Killian teased her.

"Oh shut up!"


	18. Welcome home, solider

**AN: just some fluff about our fave couple after this weeks episode which by the way hurt my poor shipper heart :'(**

* * *

><strong><span>Welcome Home, Solider(AU)<span>**

Day 375.

Exactly a year and ten days since he was deployed and yet it still feels like the first day. They said he was coming home ten days ago and yet I'm still here waiting for him. Sometimes I wish he wasn't a solider but then again I know it gives him pride to serve our country, which makes me proud of him.

Oh well, I guess today isn't the day he's coming home. Might as well get dressed and find something to distract me for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong. <em>

"Just a minute," I hear from the other side of the door. Seconds later Mary Margret opens the door with baby Neal on her hip. "Emma," she greets me warmly.

"Hey," I smiled. "You don't mind if I spend the day here do you?"

"Of course not," she responds and she moves aside so I can walk in. "I was actually going to call you to come over anyway."

"How come?" I ask taking Neal away from her.

"For a little cook out. David and I were talking last night how we need to spend more time with our friends. Besides it's a beautiful day out so we invited everyone over."

"Oh, well that sounds awesome. Need help with anything?" I offered.

"I'll let you know," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing, Emma?" Regina asks when she greets me.<p>

"Okay, I guess," I shrug.

"Still no word about when he's coming home?"

"Not yet but I'm hoping its soon," I answer.

"Don't worry he'll be home soon," Regina smiles as she walks away.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" David calls out to the group. The chatter slowly dies down and everyone is waiting for David to continue. "Thank you. I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. It's been a while since we all have been together."

"Too long," I hear Leroy shout causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, well we do have a baby but that shouldn't be an excuse. Anyway the reason we have call you all today is because we have a surprise."

"Please tell me you're not pregnant again?" Ruby shouts causing everyone to laugh again.

"Maybe," David shrugs. "The only way to find out is if everyone would follow me to the living room." We all turned to look at each other confused but followed David anyway. "Emma," David calls out, "You should go in first."

"Why?" I ask.

"Just do as I say please," David chuckles as he ushers me into the house.

"David, stop pushing me. I'm perfectly capable of walking into a room myself," I say as David pushes me into the living room.

"Oh I know," he smirks. "I'm just here in case you faint."

"Why would I faint?"

"Because of me," I hear an accented voice say from behind me.

No, it can't be. I quickly turned around and there standing in the middle of my friend's living room, dressed head to toe in his uniform is my solider, Killian. I am speechless and I can feel my knees growing weak. "Oh my god," I choked.

"Hello, love," he smiles. "Did you miss me?" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran into his arms and sobbed. I could feel him rubbing his arm up and down my back. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckles.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you for months," I sobbed.

"Change of plans," he smirked.

"You knew," I turned to face a tear streaked Mary Margret and a smiling David.

"Yeah, he actually came to us last night," David smiled.

"I hate and love you guys," I smiled at the couple then wrapped my arms around my solider once again. This time I'm not letting him go.


	19. A Grand Surprise

**AN: I'm back. I know it's been a very long time since I have updated but my life has been a roller coaster lately and my writing muse decide to take a hiatus. Anyway I know I already wrote a homecoming one shot but this one is different. I hope you enjoy and I will try to post more. **

**A Grand Surprise**

I know it's 7 in the morning but I was hoping dad would be up. "Hello." he answers sleepily.

"Hi, dad."

"Lad," he says happily, and fully awake. I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. He maybe my stepdad but he has been more of a father to me than anything. I was so happy when he and my mom got married.

"Shh! Don't wake up mom. I need you to help me with something and I don't want her to know."

"Hold on," he whispers. I could hear some rustling going on in the background then what sounded like a door closing. "What are you up to, lad." dad asks after a few minutes.

"Remember when I told you guys I wouldn't be home for Christmas?" I hear him hum in acknowledgment. "Well, I just spoke to my commanding officer and he informed me that my group is being dismissed early."

"How early, lad?" he asks intrigued.

"I'm actually about to board a plane to Boston in a few minutes."

I could hear him laughing and couldn't stop myself from chuckling. "This is marvelous news, lad. Your mother and sister are going to be so happy to have you home." When I was fifteen, mom and dad surprised me with the best Christmas gift ever, my baby sister Myanna. When I joined the army, it pained me so much to leave her but I knew I would be back. She wasn't so happy about it though.

"I know but I want to surprise them and I'm going to need your help."

"May I ask how?"

"Well..."

After dad had picked me up from the airport, we went over to my grandparents house to surprise them and boy was grams surprised. I had to make them promise not to say anything to mom about me being home because I knew as soon as grams found out she should run and tell mom. They had agreed to let me stay over until tomorrow night when big surprise was taking place.

The next day I was just anxious to see mom and Myanna that I was fidgety all day. When the time came for me to get into my hiding place, I couldn't stop smiling. My heart was racing as I waited in the bathroom for my cue.

Since it was Christmas Eve, the house was starting to fill with noise and people. Two voices I could make out more than the rest, mom's and Myanna's. My heart started racing more as it was almost time for me to come out.

"Alright everyone," I hear gramps say over the noise and I quietly opened the door. As he started to thank everyone for coming, I quietly made my way out of the bathroom and towards the living room. I caught the eyes of a few people but I told them to keep it quiet until I got to my place next to mom. "I just wish Henry was here to celebrate with us but we all know that he is out serving for our country," gramps said as he raised his glass of wine. "We wish him a Merry Christmas and a safe trip home."

"Here, here," everyone in the room agreed. By now I was standing just a mere few inches away from mom. I could see her wiping a tear from eye and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Here, here," I echoed a few seconds after the crowd. I could see my mom tense up then slowly turn around. She covered her mouth and I could see the tears starting to spill from her eyes. I closed the distance between us and wrapped her in a hug. "Merry Christmas, mom," I whisper into her ear.

"Oh Henry," she cried. "You're home!"

"Yeah, mom, I'm home," I say. "And I'm going to be home for a long time."

"Oh Henry," she cried. She then turned towards dad, "You knew?"

"You do you think picked him up from the airport?" dad chuckled as he went into the next room where the kids were.

"That was just cruel but I'm just so happy you're here," mom cried as she finally let me go.

"Sorry, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

A few seconds later dad walked back into the room with Myanna, her little hands covering her eyes. "Alright love, just keep walking and hold out your arms," he told her as I got down to her level.

"Why daddy?" she asks.

"It's a surprise," he tells her. "Alright just a little more," he tell her when she just just inches away from my arms.

I took the opportunity to just scoop her up and hug her. I waited too long to hug my baby sister. I could feel her tense up from the surprise but when she uncovered her eyes, she started to cry. "Henry!" she exclaims.

"Hi baby," I say, a lump forming in my throat. "Merry Christmas!"

"My wish came true, my wish came true," she cries happily.

"You wished for me?" I asked her.

"Uh huh and it came true," she smiled at me. "You're home!"

"Yeah, baby I'm home," I smiled as I kiss her and join my parents for a hug.

I'm home and I'm not going anywhere for a long time.


	20. Home

**AN: So I found this one shot on my phone today and I had totally forgot about it. I think we all need some fluffy after that CS angst from Sunday's episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Home <span>**

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance."

I could feel him tugging on my hand, leading me towards the center of the dance floor. Once we reached the precise spot, he turned his body towards mine and brought me in close. I could feel not only my heart beating but his as well.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

I lifted my head up from his chest and all I could see was two, cerulean pools filled with love. I couldn't help but smile. For once in my life, I'm actually really happy. I have a son who means the universe to me, a mom and dad who love me, a little brother who I will always protect, and now a husband who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Is there anything else I could ask for? I don't think so.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much _

"What's on your mind, love?" He whispers.

I looked deep into his eyes and sighed, "Just living in the moment. I love you."

"And I love you, Emma Jones," he says with so much love in his voice.

Emma and Killian Jones. I like the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention that this one shot is based on the song Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk and that I don't own the characters or the song. <strong>


	21. Gimmie That Swan

**AN: apologizes for the format. I'm posting from my phone. But anyway I thought we all needed some fluff after that finale. My poor CS heart man :,(. Anyway this is inspired by the song Gimmie That Girl by Joe Nichols **

* * *

><p><strong>Gimmie That <strong>**Swan**

Ever since Emma and Dave gave me a position at the sheriff's office, I've been working later than Emma most nights. Tonight I had promised Emma that we could have a night out but honestly I would just be content to having a peaceful night at home.

I walked into the house and just as I was to sit down on the contraption called a Lay-Z-Boy (brilliant thing really) Emma comes down the stairs, "Killian, get up. We have reservations at 7:30," she says.

I turned to look at my, what was the word Henry use, girlfriend and saw a goddess. She was wearing a sexy, red number and had her up in the ponytail I adore. Even though she looks beautiful, she wasn't what I considered beautiful. She looks at me annoyed, "Well? Aren't you going to go change?"

I walk over to her and embrace her. "Take it off," I tell her.

"Excuse me?" she asks as she shoots daggers at me.

I chuckle and look her dead in the eye, "Take off that red dress and let down your hair."

"Killian, this isn't funny," she grumbles.

"I'm not trying to be funny, love. I'm being quite serious. Change out of those clothes and cancel the reservations. We don't have to go anywhere."

"Killian, you promised me we would have a night out together. I got dressed just for tonight," she huffs. I could tell she was starting to get sore with me so I brought her back into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I know I made a commitment with you, love but I think a nice, peaceful dinner and a moving picture," she rolled eyes at me, "at home would be better than a noisy restaurant."

She stared at me for a long while then shrugged her shoulders and walked away. It was minutes later when she returned wearing a pair of sleeper shorts and a t-shirt. All of the glitz and glamour erased from her face and her golden hair was pulled up in a ponytail. "Now there's the lass I want," I smirked at her.

She once again rolled her eyes and walked straight into my arms. "You're so cheesy," she says.

"I only speak the truth, love," I smile at her. "Now pizza or Chinese?"


	22. No More Pain

**AN: hello again readers (that is if you're still there and I really hope you are) so this is loosely based on what happened to me but sadly I don't have a Killy :( lol anyway enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>No More Pain<strong>

"Come on you little devil, come on." Killian was about to walk through the front door when he heard Emma's comment. Thinking that his girlfriend was talking to him, he hastily tried to get the door open. He was about to turn the knob when he heard Emma scream as if she was in pain, "Shit!"

Killian shoved the door with his shoulder and rushed into the house. His mind was going at a million miles an hour. He thought someone was torturing his Swan and he was not going to let that happen. That was not the scene he saw when he ran into the living room.

"Oh hi babe," Emma smiles at him. "I got takeout from Granny's."

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asks worriedly.

"Yeah," Emma answered nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Killian just stared at her, closely examining every inch of her body for any sign of harm. "Killian?" Emma called out to him.

"I heard you talking to someone as I walking in then you scream in pain." Emma looked at Killian confused then started to laugh. "Love, what's so funny?" he asks her.

Instead of answering him, Emma lifted up her hand to Killian's face. Killian just looked in complete confusion. "This is why I screamed in pain," Emma chuckled.

"Your hand?"

"Notice anything different about it?" Killian shook his head which Emma knew was going to happen. "Do you remember earlier this week I had fake nails on? Well I started to bite them off."

Killian looked at Emma's hand again and noticed that her ring and pinky finger were perfectly sculpted and painted while the rest looked rough and chewed on. "And biting off these nails hurts?" Killian asked when Emma took her hand back and started to bite the nails again.

"Like you wouldn't believe but I don't want to spend $20 to take them off professionally so I have to endure the pain," Emma answered in between bites.

Killian grabbed Emma's hand and held it between his, "Love, stop. I don't wish to see you in pain."

"But they're annoying and I want them off."

"Well then I will pay for you to have them removed."

"Killian, no. I almost got all of them off already," Emma protested.

"I insist Swan but please stop biting your nails and hurting yourself."

Emma looked into Killian's eyes and saw that her minor nail pain was causing so much more so she agreed to stop biting her nails and would go to the nail salon tomorrow. Killian was relived that his Swab was not going to endure anymore pain for the night.


	23. Don't Take the Girl

**AN: this is an AU one shot of my favorite song. Pretty sure we're all going to lose it with Sunday's episode or at least I know I am. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Don't Take the Girl<strong>

"The baby's fine but you need to leave."

Those were the last words I heard before they pushed me out of the room and closed the door in my face. I could hear my heart pounding so hard that I couldn't hear anything else. It felt like the world was spinning so fast that I fell to my knees and sobbed. This couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening.

_**Age 8**_

"But papa does she really have to come with us?" I whined.

"Son, I know you don't want her to go but one you're going to change your mind about her," dad smiles at me.

"What if we take Dave? Rob? Anyone papa just not her!"

While I was having my little tantrum, she just stood there watching. She smiled as if I was entertaining her and I probably was. In the end we brought her with us on our fishing trip. I'll admit it, having her along wasn't that bad.

_**Age 18**_

From not wanting her around to being a couple there was a drastic change in the way I saw her.

To me she was everything; my moon, my sun, my stars and I almost lost it all.

We were walking out to the parking lot after watching a movie. Her head was nestled on my shoulder when suddenly it wasn't there anymore.

I turned to my side to see what was happening and the scene in front of me was horrifying. Some man had his arm wrapped across her chest with a gun pointed at her head. "If you do what I ask then there won't be any harm, he said. I gave him everything I had; my wallet, my watch, my car keys until he was satisfied and ran off.

I wrapped her shaking body in my arms and vowed that no one was going to take her away from me.

**_Age 23-Present day_**

The day she told me that she was carrying my child, I was ecstatic. Watching her belly grow with my child was the best thing I could ever experience.

"Honey, I think we should get going," she tells me earlier today.

"Where?" I ask.

She just laughs causing me to look at her. She had her hospital bag in her hands and that threw me into a frenzy. I took the bags from her then escorted her out to the car. I was going to be a father.

Now not knowing if she's still here with me, I dropped down on yo my knees and cried out to the heavens. "Please take the very breath you gave me, take my heart from my chest. I will gladly take her place if you'll let me even if it's my last request. Just please, please don't take the girl."

"Mr. Jonas," I hear the doctor call out. I don't move from the floor and just look at him, "You may go in now."

I slowly get up from the floor and walk into the room. Staring straight at me is the girl I love.


End file.
